Forum:Question about ME3 ending
So... I've just finished my first ME3 playthrough, and the ending brought up some questions, that I'd like very much to be answered. First, I didn't play multiplayer. Prior to the assault on Cerberus HQ my readiness level was 6887, but effective readiness level was 3443 - which of them counts in the finale? The 6887 or the 3443? Second, and main. I'll describe what happened in the end: my Shep falls into some pillar of light, the Reapers withdraw, pictures of Joker, Anderson and Liara flash, then there's some old guy holding a boy's hand on some snowy place and tells him something like, each star holds a lifeform, and each life has a story. The boy look somehow like the Catalyst, but I'm not sure. Who are those people? Then, Joker and EDI come out of the crashed Normandy and embrace each other, and also there's Tali (romanced her in ME 2-3). Errr... Is my Shep even alive? And, most importantly, WTF happened?-Algol- 04:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You're not the only one with questions. BW really screwed up with the endings on several points. The things that bother me are: Where is the Normandy going in the ending cut-scene? Did they use the mass relay? Because that is highly unlikely, since the Normandy was near Earth during the battle, and I can't possibly imagine they would have had the time to jump through the relay right before the Crucible sends the wave out. Unless it was a really slow wave...but that's just stupid. Why is the ground team on the Normandy? When Shepard & co. arrives at Earth, it is made very clear that landing even with one shuttle is difficult, and some of the ground force shuttles don't even make it, then how did Joker manage to get Shepard's squad members on the ship again? I mean, sure the Normandy has stealth drive and all, but the team is scattered all over the battlefield, and 2 of them should be even lying at least unconscious on the ground. And also there is no way that those characters would ever leave that final battlefield behind, especially not in time for trying to outrun the wave. But before all that... why doesn't Shepard ask the Catalyst who or what he/she/it actually is? And call him out on his/her/its utter bullshit? “Synthetics will wipe out organics...they can't co-exit” such utter BS, my Shepard just managed to get synthetics and organics to make peace and to be nice to each other (also would like to point out that organics were the aggressors to begin with). Also that statement is also flawed because he/she/it can't possibly know that, since so far organics haven't been wiped out. Really it's genophage-modification logic all over again “we do this because we believe this is the best solution based on our data even if you provided evidence against it). Oh yeah, and let's not forget about how that “Shepard maybe lives” cut-scene will only occur if you have at least 4000 EMS, which is nearly impossible to do without multiplayer. I don't know who came up with these endings but they are either stupid, or they think we are stupid enough to be satisfied with them.--SunyiNyufi 05:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :1) Hi, SunyiNyufi:) Always good to see a familiar face. Wait, face... You get me:) :2) "Did they use the mass relay?" - the only explanation I have, is that they used an average FTL jump with what fuel was left after the battle. No relays involved. :3) "Why is the ground team on the Normandy?" - I don't even... Well, I brought Tali and Liara to the final battle, so it's even more confusing to me why Tali was there. :4) "why doesn't Shepard ask the Catalyst who or what he/she/it actually is?" - the Siari religion (created by asari, but followed by many other species' members) recognizes a concept of a Galactic Mind. In short, the galaxy itself is sapient. Maybe it's something like that. "my Shepard just managed to get synthetics and organics to make peace and to be nice to each other" - and so did mine. :5) "if you have at least 4000 EMS" - so... Is it the effective readiness, that counts?-Algol- 05:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::1.This reminds me, I haven't checked the DA wiki for sometime now... ::2. Even with FTL drives, why the hell would the Normandy, one of the most advanced starships in the Alliance abandon the biggest battle ever? I mean, it has the latest weapon, shield, armor and stealth tech, so they are pretty much crucial in battle. And I can't believe the wave was really so slow that the Normandy could even attempt to outrun it. Just plain stupid. And the fact that FTL drives and ships still exist just proves, how much bullshit the Stargazer cut-scene was. Some guys on 4chan did the math, and concluded that even without relays it would take around 12 years IIRC to cross the galaxy, so it's really not like they are totally cut off from other systems. ::4. But...if that kid is “God”, why doesn't he just say so? Then again, he doesn't explain anything to begin with, really... ::5. What counts towards the ending is Effective Military Strength, which if you don't play MP means half your total war assets, since your galactic readiness will be on constant 50%. For a “Shepard maybe lives” ending you have to have at least 4000 EMS, and go for destroy. Or so I hear/read. I was not able to get that much EMS, and I refuse to play MP. Guess, I gotta mess around with the coalesced.bin if I want to have it °3°--SunyiNyufi 07:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Found the reasons for Joker's escape on 4chan XD--SunyiNyufi 13:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently the ship was sucked into a giant plot hole. -- MisterRandom2 17:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC)